All patents, scientific articles, and other documents mentioned herein are incorporated by reference as if reproduced in full below. Cancer is the rapid and uncontrolled proliferation of new cells within a body, and is a leading cause of death in animals, including humans. This proliferation far exceeds the normal level of apoptosis, the physiological process essential to normal development and homeostasis of multicellular organisms. (Stellar, Science 267:1445-1449 (1995)).
Chemotherapy, often used in conjunction with radiation treatments and surgery, is a standard cancer treatment used today. Chemotherapy is generally understood to mean medications or drugs that destroy cancer cells. Presently, there are over one hundred drugs used in various combinations to treat cancer. (The American Cancer Society, Consumers Guide to Cancer Drugs, Jones and Bartlett Publishers, (2000)). “All these drugs have one characteristic in common. They work because they're poisons.” (Moss, Questioning Chemotherapy, Equinox Press, pg. 77, (2000)). Chemotherapeutic agents are highly toxic and typically have narrow therapeutic indices. These agents exhibit little specificity for malignant cells, and they cannot discriminate effectively between normal and malignant cells. Consequently, all cells and tissues, and especially rapidly proliferating cells, such as the bone marrow cells, the spermatogonia, and the gastrointestinal crypt epithelium cells, are very vulnerable. (Baquiran, Cancer Chemotherapy Handbook, Lippincott, pg. 85 (2001)). Moreover, the side effects of chemotherapy can be horrific, as is well known to those of skill in the art and to those unfortunate enough to have the art practiced upon them. (The American Cancer Society, Consumers Guide to Cancer Drugs, Jones and Bartlett Publishers, (2000)). See also, (Baquiran, Cancer Chemotherapv Handbook, Lippincott, p 85 (2001)); (Chu & Devita, Physicians' Cancer Chemotherapy Drug Manual, 2003, Jones and Bartlett Publishers, (2003)); (Lance Armstrong, It's Not About the Bike, Berkley Publishing, (2000)), (King, King and Pearlroth, Cancer Combat, Bantam Books, (1998)); (Rich, The Red Devil, Three Rivers Press, (1999)); and (Marchione, Hopes in cancer drug dashed, Milwaukee Journal Sentinel, May 22, (2002)). Current cancer treatments including chemotherapy do not generally work well with solid tumors. (Moss, Questioning Chemotherapy, Updated Edition, Equinox Press, 2000:18) and (Masters and Koberle, in Curing Metastatic Cancer: Lessons from Testicular Germ-Cell Tumours, Nature Reviews, 3(7) (July 2003)).
Resistance can develop to chemotherapeutic agents, causing the agents to work for some types of cancer, but not for others, or not work at all. Resistance has been demonstrated to every single chemotherapeutic agent ever developed. This resistance may be innate, acquired or emergent resistance. (Chu & Devita; Physicians' Cancer Chemotherapy Drug Manual, 2003, Jones and Bartlett Pub. (2003)). In addition, it has been commonly assumed that combining chemotherapeutic agents will result in regimens with superior response rates. However, a study demonstrated that chemotherapy agents, used either in sequence or in combination for metastatic breast cancer, provided equivalent results with regard to survival and quality of life was measured. (Sledge, et al., Phase III, Trial of Doxorubicin, paclitaxel, and the combination of doxorubicin and paclitaxel as front-line chemotherapy for metastatic breast cancer: an intergroup trial, J. of Clin. Oncology, 21 (4):588-592 (February, 2003)).
Additionally, a study utilizing four of the newer chemotherapy regimens and drugs produced a two-year survival rate of 11% and substantial toxicity. The response and survival rate did not differ significantly amongst the four groups treated with the different regimens for advanced non-small-cell lung cancer. (Schiller, et al., Comparison of Four Chemotherapy Regimens for Advanced Non-Small-Cell Lung Cancer, The N. Eng. J. of Med., 346(2):92-98 (January, 2002)).
Cancer cells are well known to have a higher glucose uptake and metabolism, and the resulting enhanced glycolysis can serve as an indication of a malignant transformation. (Mehvar, Dextrans for targeted and sustained delivery of therapeutic and imaging agents, J. of Controlled Release, 69:1-25 (2000)); (Essner, et al., Advances in FDG PET Probes in Surgical Oncology, Cancer Jour. 8:100-108 (2002)). Cancer cells utilize and metabolize glucose at high rates, (even in the presence of high oxygen concentrations) forming mostly lactate. (Warburg, O., On The Origin of Cancer Cells, Science 123 (3191): 309-314 (February, 1956)). Lactate, therefore, is detected in cancer cells at much higher levels than in the corresponding normal tissues. (Rivenzon-Segal, et. al., Glycolysis as a metabolic marker in orthotoPic breast cancer, monitored by in vivo 13C MRS, Amer. J. Phys. Endocrinology Metabolism, 283: E623-E630 (2002); See also, (Lee and Pedersen, Glucose Metabolism in Cancer, J. of Biol. Chem. 278 (42):41047-41058 (October, 2003)); (Gatenby and Gawlinski, The glycolysis phenotype in carcinogenesis and tumor invasion: insights through mathematical models, Cancer Res., 63(14):3847-54 (July, 2003)); (Degani, The American Society of Clinical Oncology, Intn'l J. of Cancer, 107:177-182 (November, 2003)); (Warburg, O. The Prime Cause and Prevention of Cancer, Konrad Triltsch, p 6. (1969)). Glucose typically enters most cells by facilitated diffusion through one of a family of glucose transporters. (Katzung, Basic & Clinical Pharmacology, McGraw Hill Co. Inc., pg. 715 (2001)). Glucose forms that are incompatible with these transporters can be taken in by phagocytosis, also known as endocytosis, either by a cell of the phagocytic system or a cell associated with a tissue. The phagocytic system, also known as the reticuloendothelial system (“RES”), or the mononuclear phagocyte system (“MPS”), is a diffuse system, which includes the fixed macrophages of tissues, liver, spleen, lymph nodes and bone marrow, along with the fibroblastic reticular cells of hemotopoietic tissues.
Glucose initiates, promotes, drives and amplifies the growth and metastasis of tumor cells. Anaerobic glycolosis favored by tumor cells, is a very inefficient and primitive process to produce ATP, requiring prodigious amounts of glucose. Thus, the scientific community is currently working on ways to deprive tumor cells of glucose. (Van Dang et al, The Proc. of the Nat'l Acad. of Sci. 95:1511-1516 (1998)). (Pedersen, Inhibiting glycolysis and oxidative phosphorylation, 3-BrPA abolishes cell ATP production, Reuters News, (Jul. 18, 2002)). An in vivo murine study on xenograft models of human osteosarcoma and non-small cell lung cancer found that the glycolytic inhibitor 2-deoxy-D-glucose in combination with adriamycin or paxlitaxel, resulted in significant slower tumor growth. (Maschek, et al., 2-deoxy-D-glucose increases the efficacy of adriamycin and paclitaxel in human osteosarcoma and non-small cell lung cancers in vivo, Cancer Res., 64(1):31-34 (2004)). In addition, positive clinical results have been found with the anti-cachexia drug, hydrazine sulfate, which inhibits neoglucogenesis. (Moss, Cancer Therapy, Equinox Press, p 316 (1992)). Many dietary modifications directed at depriving cancer cells of glucose have also been studied. (Quillin, Beating Cancer with Nutrition, Nutrition Times Press, p 225 (1998)); (Quillin, Cancer's Sweet Tooth, Nutrition Science News, (April 2000)); and (Hauser & Hauser, Cancer-Treating Cancer with Insulin Potentiation Therapy, Beulah Land Press, (2001)).
Copper (Cu), is an essential trace element, and necessary for life in organisms ranging from bacteria to mammals. Copper promotes and is an essential co-factor for angiogenesis, a requirement for the growth of cancer, especially solid tumors. (Brewer, Handbook of Copper Pharmacology and Toxicology, Humana Press, Chap. 27, (2002)); (Brem, Angiogenesis and Cancer Control: From Concept to Therapeutic Trial, Cancer Control Jour., 6 (5):436-458 (1999). Since angiogenesis is generally not required in adults, the inhibition of angiogenesis through copper removal, copper reduction therapy, or copper withholding, has been explored as a possible mechanism for inhibiting further tumor growth. (Brewer, supra); See, also U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,050 of Brewer et al. Tumors of many types have a great need for copper and sequester copper, because copper is an essential cofactor for angiogenesis and proliferation. (Brewer. Copper Control as an Antiangiogenic Anticancer Therapy: Lessons from Treating Wilson's Disease, Exp. Bio. and Med., 226(7):665-673 (2001)). Because of this avidity for copper, and effects of copper promoting tumor initiation, growth and metastasis, the scientific community continues to develop methods and pharmaceuticals of withholding copper from tumor cells. (Brem, supra); (Brewer, supra); (Brewer, et al., Treatment of Metastatic Cancer with Tetrathiomolybdate, an Anticopper, Antiangiogenesis Agent: Phase I Study, Clin. Cancer Res., 6:1-10 (2000)); (Redman, Phase II Trial of Tetrathiomolybdate in Patients with Advanced Kidney Cancer, Clin. Cancer Res., 9:1666-1672 (2003)); (Pan, et al., Copper Deficiency Induced by Tetrathiomolybdate Suppresses Tumor Growth and Angiogenesis, Cancer Res., 62:4854-4859 (2002)); (Teknos, et al., Inhibition of the Growth of Squamous Cell Carcinoma by Tetrathiomolybdate-Induced Copper Suppression in a Murine Model, Arch. of Otolaryngology: Head And Neck Surgery, Oncolink Cancer News, Reuters, 129:781-785 (2003)); (Yoshiji, et al., The Copper Chelating Agent, trientine, suppresses tumor development and angiogenesis in the murine heptatocellular carcinoma cells, Int'l J. of Cancer, 94:768-773 (December, 2001); (Yoshiji, et al., The cooper chelating agent, Trientine attentuates liver enzymes-altered preneoplastic lesions in rats by angiogenesis suppression, Oncology Rep., 10(5):1369-73 (2003)); (Brem, et al., Penicillamine and Reduction of Copper for Angiosuppressive Therapy of Adults with Newly Diagnosed Glioblastoma, H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center & Research Inst., (1999)); (Sagripanti and Kraemer, Site-specific Oxidative DNA Damage at Polyguanosines Produced by Copper Plus Hydrogen Peroxide, J. of Biol. Chem., 264(3):1729-1734 (1989)).
Copper may also promote cancer growth in ways such as damaging DNA. (Sagripanti, supra (1999)). The destructive activity of copper in a cell includes binding to DNA, cleaving DNA, in the presence of reducants and hydrogen peroxides, non-specific disruption of cellular function, and the generation of free hydroxyl radicals through Haber-Weiss reactions. (Theophanides, et al., Copper and Carcinogenesis, Critical Reviews In Oncology/Hematology, 42:57-64 (2002)). Copper also plays a role in the formation of reactive oxygen species (“ROS”). (Sagripanti, DNA Damage Mediated by Metal Ions with Special Reference to Copper and Iron, Met. Ions Biol. Syst. 36:179-209(1999)).
The use of copper has also been disclosed for the treatment of cancer in a number of U.S. patents as well: U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,607 discloses copper complexes exhibiting super oxide dismutase-like activity in mammalian cells; U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,351 discloses the use of copper chelate of nitrilotriacetic acid or a copper chelate of bis-thiosemicarbazone; U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,982 discloses the use of copper chelates in conjunction with a surface membrane protein receptor internalizing agent, particularly TNF for use against target cells; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,759 discloses the use of dithiocarbamate derivatives and copper.
It is also known that a quantitative difference exists between cancer cells and normal cells with respect to iron requirements, because enhanced acquisition of iron initiates, promotes, and amplifies the growth, and metastasis, of tumor cells. Iron is an essential transition metal for a large number of biological processes ranging from oxygen transport through DNA synthesis and electron transport. Iron is also involved in carcinogenic mechanisms, which include the generation of DNA damaging reactive oxygen species, and the suppression of host cell defenses. (Desoize, B., Editor, Cancer in Metals and Metal Compounds: Part I—Carcinogenesis, Critical Reviews In Oncology/Hematology, 42:1-3 (2002)); (Galaris, et al., The Role of Oxidative Stress in Mechanisms of Metal-induced Carcinogenesis, Critical Reviews In Oncology/Hematology, 42:93-103 (2002)); (Weinberg, Cancer and Iron: a Dangerous Mix, Iron Disorders Insight, 2(2):11 (1999)); (Weinberg, The Development of Awareness of the Carcinogenic Hazard of Inhaled Iron, Oncology Res. 11:109-113 (1999)); (Weinberg, Iron Therapy and Cancer, Kidney Int'1,55(60): S131-134 (1999)); (Weinberg, The Role of Iron in Cancer, Euro. J. Cancer Prevention, 5:19-36, (1996)); (Weinberg, Iron in Neoplastic Disease, Nutrition Cancer, 4(3):223-33 (1993)); (Stevens, et al., Body Iron Stores and the Risk of Cancer, N. Eng. J. of Med., 319(16):1047-1052 (1988)).
A number of pharmaceuticals have been developed to control and restrict the supply of iron to tumor cells using different approaches, including intracellular iron-chelating agents for withdrawal of the metal, use of gallium salts to interfere with iron uptake, and utilization of monoclonal antibodies to transferrin receptors on tumors to block the uptake of iron. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,96, incorporated herein in its entirety, teaches the use of iron chelators as chemotherapeutic agents against cancer to deprive cancer cells of iron. See also, (Kwok, et al., The Iron Metabolism of Neoplastic Cells: alterations that facilitate proliferation?, Crit. Rev. In Oncology/Hematology, 42:65-78 (2002), discloses tumor cells express high levels of the transferrin receptor 1 (TFR1) and internalize iron (Fe) from transferrin (TF) at a tremendous rate.); (Desoize, B. Editor, Cancer and Metals and Metal Compounds, Part II—Cancer Treatment, Crit. Rev. In Oncology/Hematology, 42:213-215 (2002)); (Collery, et al., Gallium in Cancer Treatment, Crit. Rev. In Oncology/Hematology, 42:283-296 (2002)); (Weinberg, Development of Clinical Methods of Iron Deprivation for Suppression of Neoplastic and Infectious Diseases, Cancer Investigation, 17(7):507-513 (1999)); (Weinberg, Human Lactoferrin: a Novel Therapeutic with Board Spectrum Potential, Pharmacy & Pharmacology, 53 (October 2001)); (Richardson, Iron Chelators as therapeutic agents for the Treatment of Cancer, Crit. Rev. In Oncology/Hematology, 42:267-281 (2002)).
When an iron dextran complex is administered to the blood system, the cellular toxicity of iron is blocked by the dextran sheath or shell in doses above or below the rate of clearance of the RES system. (Lawrence, Development and Comparison of Iron Dextran Products, J. of Pharm. Sci. & Tech., 52(5):190-197(1998)); (Cox, Structure of an iron-dextran complex, J. of Pharma & Pharmac, 24:513-517 (1972)); (Henderson & Hillman, Characteristics of Iron Dextran Utilization in Man, Blood, 34(3):357-375 (1969)); U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,668). Iron dextran can remain in the plasma and traffic throughout the body for weeks inertly, while being removed from the plasma by the phagocytic system and cancer cells.
Copper and iron are essential micronutrients for all organisms because of their function as co-factors in enzymes that catalyze redox reactions in fundamental metabolic processes. (Massaro, editor, Handbook of Copper Pharmacology and Toxicity, Humana Press, 2002, Chapter 30, p 481). Studies have shown synergistic interactions between iron and copper, which result in a significant increase in utilization of iron as compared to the utilization found with iron only compounds. (Massaro, Chap. 30, supra). To bind iron to the plasma protein transferrin, oxidation is required from Fe2+ to Fe3+. The oxidation may be mediated by multicopper ferroxidases, hephaestin or ceruloplasmin. Hephaestin may act together with Ferroportin1 at the surface of enterocytes to oxidize Fe2+ to Fe3+ prior to export into blood plasma for loading onto transferrin. An additional important role of ceruloplasmin is the mobilization of iron from tissues such as the liver where ceruloplasmin is synthesized. The ceruloplasmin can contain six copper atoms, is secreted from the liver, and can carry at least 95% of total serum copper for delivery to tissues. In addition, ceruloplasmin, via its ferroxidase activity, mediates iron release from the liver, also for delivery to tissues. Thus, both copper and iron support the hematopoietic system, especially red blood cell formation. Each is essential for the formation of red blood cells.
The American Cancer Society report, Cancer Facts and Figures 2003, discloses that “cancer is a group of diseases characterized by uncontrolled growth and spread of abnormal cells. . . . About 1,334,100 new cancer cases are expected to be diagnosed in the United States in 2003, with 556,500 cancer deaths expected in 2003.” The present invention includes, but is not limited to, the treatment of these cancers disclosed in Cancer Facts and Figures 2003, page 4, supra, such as, Oral Cavity and Pharynx, Digestive System, Respiratory System, Bones and Joints, Soft Tissue, Skin, Breast, Genital System, Urinary System, Eye and Orbit, Brain and Other Nervous System, Endocrine System, Lymphoma, Multiple Myeloma, Leukemia, and Other Unspecified Primary Sites. Treatment with the present invention also includes basal and squamous cell skin cancers and in situ carcinomas, Hyper Proliferative Disorders, myelodysplasia disorders and Plasma Cell Dyscrasias, which is characterized by an increase in plasma cells in the bone marrow, or uncommonly, other tissue. A description of these clinical abnormalities is disclosed by Markman, M. D. in Basic Cancer Medicine, W. B. Saunders Co., p. 103, (1997).
It would be advantageous to develop an effective chemotherapeutic agent which employs biocompatible materials, materials which feed every cell in the body, to effectuate cell death, at minimum, prevent cancer cell replication, and avoid classic and numerous deadly chemotherapeutic side effects. Such a therapeutic agent would avoid the issues of tissue resistance and lack of specificity that are caused by many pharmaceuticals, thereby destroying or disabling many previously unmanageable cancers without debilitating or killing the patient.